


The First Step To Waking Up

by thecouchwitch



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Mentions of Previous Marriages, Tasteful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchwitch/pseuds/thecouchwitch
Summary: MacCready and Akira get caught in the rain. Sometimes it's nice just to stop thinking for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just doin a short thing I wrote to give me a break while I work on bigger projects. Shoutout to herdustisverypretty for giving me the idea.  
> Included in the fic is a screenshot of my SS, Akira.

 

-

 

Night approaches. Rain comes soon after. Two wet and weary travellers rush to shelter. The Starlight Drive In is a shitty sorry excuse for a place to sleep, but there's a roof, and it's close, and Akira and MacCready are cold.

In the room behind the screen, lamps are lit, and wet clothes are stripped off and hung up to dry. Whiskey is drunk to warm their icy toes. In a tipsy moment of spontaneity, lips touch, followed by skin. It's a bit messed up to be fucking in a room with a baby crib in it but whatever baby used to sleep there is long gone. Thinking about kids is something they both need a break from.

Akira's one of the most gorgeous men MacCready's ever seen. Clear skin, eyes the colour of steel. His hair, normally tied back in a short ponytail, is a dark and shiny black curtain reaching just below his shoulders, and MacCready takes great pleasure in running his hands through it.

MacCready is tired and underfed, but his smile is warm like a bonfire, his eyes sparkle like a clear night, and the noises he makes are unlike anything Akira has ever heard. He's never been with a man before; Nora was Akira's childhood sweetheart. It's very different from how he pictured in his youth, but that's not bad..

Neither of them think about their wives for the first night in a very long time. That's not a bad thing either, but it's going to cause them a lot guilt in the weeks to come.

The rain stops by the time Akira wakes up. He lets MacCready sleep and steps outside to watch the sun rise. His head feels a lot clearer than it has since the bombs fell. Was this healing?

MacCready emerges eventually, pulling on his jacket. A smile poorly disguises the uncertainty behind it.

“Hey.”

Akira smiles back, just as much uncertainty in his eyes, but then, when was the last time he'd felt sure about anything?

“Ready to get moving again?”

 

-

 


End file.
